


Escape

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [61]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Microfic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Komaru used to want to leave Towa, but now she wants to stay. Of course, it helps that Touko is staying too.





	Escape

All she wanted to do was leave this awful place full of murder and destruction and despair, to escape Towa City and find her brother and get her life back. But that’s not how she feels anymore; now, Komaru wants to stay in Towa and help save this city from the clutches of despair – and Touko is staying too.

To be honest, this choice and this life are incredibly difficult, and every moment Komaru spends here reminds her just what she has gotten herself into – but at least she has Touko by her side, because she loves Touko and Touko will never, ever leave her.


End file.
